jasperer WW3
by 508ninja
Summary: The wolves of Jasper Park are drawn into WW3. Will they survive? Join them as they go on another adventure and meet new friends. Note Age, Joe, and Hayley are not my characters they are Joei Write's characters and are used only with his permission, so he gets credit for them. This is my first story so I will appreciate it if You leave critiques on what I can do better.
1. New Kids

**-Ww3**

**-Russia and China have invaded the rest of the world taking with them the Middle East and North Korea**

**-The European Union has fallen along with NATO.**

**-The UN was abolished and NRUA (new Republic of united Asia) (consisting of Russia, China, North Korea, and the Middle East) are preparing to attack America (USA and Canada) **

**Jakes pov**

(Freeze) Hi I'm Jake. I am male Caucasian with dirty Blond hair and am 16 years old. I'm 5'10". I am in 11th grade. I where light blue jasper high jacket with white shirt and jeans. (Resume)

The time is 7:30 I have 30 minutes to get to school as I run thru the house looking for my boots. My 20 year old brother James yells

"I have them, let's go,"

We jump in the jeep and drive off.

I am on the passenger side while James drives

"How come you never drive," James asks.

"You know why," I reply

"Because you're waiting for the new coup." we say together. We both laugh.

"When will you stop thinking you're getting that for your birthday?"

"When I get it." (End scene)

**James's Pov**

We get to Jake's school and I drop him of. I turn on the radio as I head to my job at the mechanics shop.

**Jake's pov **

I get out of the jeep and watch my brother drive of. I am immediately met by Kris.

(Freeze) Kris is a male Caucasian. He is a 6'5" 230 pound 15 year old. He is in the 10th grade. He is extremely strong yet shy. He has red hair a black shirt and jeans. (Resume)

We continue to walk and are greeted by Lin (freeze)

Lin is a male Caucasian he is 4'11" has dark brown hair and is wearing a dark blue jasper high track jacket with a white shirt and black wind pants. He is 15 and in 10th grade (Resume)

"How did you do on your game?" he asks.

"Good, I hit a home run and got a triple," I reply

"Mill gets over her now," coach yells.

"Got to go," "See you later,"

As we get closer I see Mat, Dick, and Jason talking. Dick and Jason were trying to get Mat out of one of his numerous books.

(Freeze) Mat is 5'5" with brown hair in 11th grade, Jason is 5'4" with brown hair in 11th grade, and Dick is 5' 6" with black hair in 10th grade (Resume)

They all were wearing Jasper high uniforms like mine only dark blue vest.

Mat is the coolest nerd in the whole school. Now that may seem like a contradictory statement but its true, Mat is one cool nerd. He's not like other nerds. The claim is that when he was born the average I.Q went up 10 points, and it might be true. He's so smart he's dumb and developed a split personality. His other personality is the exact opposite of him.

Then there is Dick. He is not the brightest boy. I think once he was beat at chess by a rock. It could have been a squirrel. They say when he was born the average IQ drooped 10. I'm pretty sure it's true.

And last there is Jason. He is your average kid. We like a lot of the same thing. Namely guns. We have spent hours together talking and training with guns. When were older were going to join the military together.

"Come on Mat" I say "We need to get to class."

Dick quickly Says something, "I heard on the radio…"

"Dick what did I say about you listing to the radio," I interrupt

"Not to" Dick says glumly

"Ok, Jason what did the radio say about the NRUA"

"Um, they appear to be gearing up for an attack but we don't know were."

"Ok, let's get to class"

As where walking were run into Nate. He is in 12th grade.

"Hey I saw you at the match last week," he said

"Ya, I saw you to you did great." I replied

"I saw you got first place,"

"Ya, you got second,"

"Yep"

Next time I might be as high of a rank as you.

(Freeze) I am a 1st degree black belt and nick is a 2nd degree in tie-kwon-do (resume)

(out of the blue by subzero starts playing) (Song gets half way though by the end)

As we enter into the school a girl comes up. Her name is jewels she is a female Caucasian and is 5'4" 16 year old. She is wearing a Jasper high jacket like mine. She kisses me on the cheek. She is also my girl friend.

"I saw your game yesterday she says," (end) snapping me out of my day dreaming "O, you were there?" I ask sheepishly "Of Corse I was. I was cheering for you the whole time."

In the hall way we see Kris' crush. Her name is Jilli. She is 5'11" long brown hair and is wearing a Jasper high jacket like mine. She is in 10th grade. She is very shy. I tell kris to keep walking as we pass her.

Then as were just about to walk into our room, we see the stalkers.

"O, no" I hear Dick say.

**Dick's pov**

These girls are crazy. They have been stalking me sense the sixth grade. Jake says that I should get a restraining order. I have no clue what that is even! All I know is I have to get away from these girls now!

**Jake's pov**

I see Dick dart into the class room trying to get away from the I see Mat walking down the hallway away from class. I wonder what he's doing then I shrug it off and go to my desk.


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2 Friends.**

**Kate's pov**

I wake up to a new morning light. It has been a week since J-dog's attack and everyone is recuperating nicely.

"Get up lazy bones," I say to Humphrey who is lying at my side. He gowns then slowly open his eyes. I kiss him and he immediately wakes up.

"We need to go to the pond. We're meeting the others there." I tell Humphrey.

"I'll be out in a minute go on without me. I'll catch up." Humphrey says.

"Ok," I say.

I get to the pond. I am the first one there. As I wait for the others I think how different today might be if those two wolves hadn't showed up on that train. Humphrey comes out of the bushes just as Lilly and Garth come out.

"Who's pretending to be pack leader today?" Garth asks.

"I am," A wolf with blood stained paws says. Hayley is running a little late she should be here in a few minutes. Then another wolf comes up.

Yo yo, what's up? We hear the familiar sound of Joe.

Then a beautiful wolf steps out of the bushes.

"Now that everyone is here we can start." says Kate. "What is today's schedule and hunting trips like Age?"

Kate Humphrey and Garth are hunting. Lilly and Hayley will be in charge of watching and playing with the few remaining omegas. Joe and I will be working on finding people new homes and rebuilding destroyed one. Any questions? Ok let's get started." Then planes fly over jasper dropping what appeared to the wolves as white circles.

"What are the humans doing now?" Humphrey asks. They then hear gunshots and all run to the nearest cave.

"We need to ask mom what's going on." I say. They all run for Eve's den but on the way they see three dogs going into an omegas cave. Humphrey and I run in to the cave.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Я служу NRUA."

"In English,"

"I serve the NRUA."

"What's that?"

"Something that is going to take over your world."

"Why would you help them?"

"I tell you no more."

"I'll rip your throat out if you don't talk NOW."

"Fine,"

"Ok" I say and rip his throat out. The other two try to escape but Humphrey stood in their way. He quickly finished them off.

"Let's get to mom now." Lilly says.

We run into my mom's cave and ask her what's going on.

"The humans appear to be going to another one of their wars." She says

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"What?"

We go to war they go to war we don't interfere with each others business. That's how it's always been and always will be.

"That's what you said about alphas and omegas mating."

"Well we made an exception. Two actually"

"Maybe it's time for another exception." I say and we storm off.

**I will not update till I have a review**


	3. Invasion

**I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy **

**If you read the first two chapters and seem confused It's because I have changed some names. So Go back to chapter one and read the new names.**

**Chapter 3 invasion**

**Jake's pov**

After school we all head out to the sport fields. We all have our different sports: I have baseball, Lin and Jason have soccer, Kris and dick have basketball, Mat has FLL Lego robotics, and the girls do either volley ball or soccer. As were walking down the hallway I ask Ben where he went.

"I just went down to 10th grade to see if emu (Freeze) emu is code name for Mat's crush Emma. He uses it so no one knows who he's talking about. (Resume) was there."

"Ok."

I head out to the baseball field. As we start practice

(Look after you by the fray starts playing)

I hear a faint hum. It slowly gets louder then planes shoot over head dropping paratroopers to the ground then 4 MI 26 heavy Russian transports fly in and land. Troops yelling in different languages start pouring out of the helicopters. Over the PA system we hear in a deep Russian accent,

"This school along with all of Canada is now under NRUA control any students that do not comply with the rules will be taken away, good day,"

As the PA system stops talking I reach the second west goal on the soccer field. This is where my friends and I agreed to meet if anything like this ever happened. All around me there are NRUA troopers rounding up kids and engaging the local police. I franticly look for my friends.

Just as I see my friends a soldier grabs at Kris. Kris picks him up and hits him in the head with his knee. A guard tries to grab me but I evade and bring and upper cut followed by a reveres kick which nocks him unconches. Another guard tries to shout me with his mp-433 garch which I deflect grab and turn it on him. I have him in a reverse head lock with the gun to his head I pull the trigger and start engaging NRUA troops around me.

I am glad my dad served in the military for I don't know how many years and my brother for two. My brother quite when dad got killed in a fire fight. After that my brother taught me and Jason for hours whenever we felt like it. A solider grabs at jewels. I nock him over the head and shoot him in the face. Blood splatters everywhere. I don't care my main objective right now is to get my friend to safety. I pick up the guards AN-94 and toss it to Jason.

**Jason's pov **

All around me there are troops shouting in more languages than I can count. I see Kris engage someone then Jake defeats someone and shoots another. He starts shooting people everywhere. Are military training is finally paying off. He shoots a guy in the face and tosses me his weapon. I quickly identify it as an Izhmash AN-94.

I start shooting it at a squad of troopers but then James pulls up.

**James's pov**

As I head to Jake's school I hear the unmistakable sound of choppers and gunshots.

I quickly drive into the school and head for the second west goal. I see Jake and Jason fighting of the NRUA troops. I quickly drive in front of them and the oncoming men

**Jake's pov **

Just as James dives up, Grace and her three followers Sammy, April, and Ally run up.

"Can we come with you Grace Asks?"

Sure we wou," just then a bullet hit Grace in the Head. Her head exploded like a water melon.

"Snipers get down James shouts." We all hit the ground just as another bullet wised by.

"What type of sniper rifle is he using" I shout to Mat.

Judging by the velocity and the accuracy I'd say it's an Izhmash Sv-98.

"Let's get in the jeep," James shouts. We all pile in the jeep there was 12 of us as we pilled in the van. April was too stunned to move. She just collapsed on Grace's body and cried. As we drove of the NRUA cuff her. (End scene)

**I need at least 5 reviews before I update again **


	4. the chase

**Jake's pov**

(Hard line from )

As we rush away were pursued by the NRUA in there jeeps.

We quickly start tiring to lose them turning everywhere. Whenever we saw them we would open fire on them. James has an AK 74m that he Stoll when he stopped to help us.

As we turn on over the pursuing vehicle flips sending the driver flying. The second driver gets shot through the wind shield and his vehicle crashes and explodes the third vehicle tires get blown out and has to stop. (End scene)

We drop every one off at their home and go into our house to get my dad's old guns. He had dual colt m1911 and was going to give both of us one but since my brother joined the military, so I get both. My dad also has a hunting rifle and a 12 gauge shotgun, but his most prized weapon is his m4 commando. He carried into every battle. He died with it in his hands. Now we are going to use it one last time.

**Mat's pov**

When Jake and James or as I like to call them jakiemie drop me off I go into to my house and turn on my security bot which I built. I grab my dad's torus 24/7g2 and get in my parents' car and drive to the base ball field.

**James's pov**

(Heaven Forbid by the fray starts playing) As we are walking out of our house NRUA soldier gabs my mom. I tell my sisters Jen and Jane to go back in the house. Just then a stray motor hits the house and blows it up. I scream and see Jake crying.I turnto look for mom but she is gone. We quickly drive to the base ball field. (End scene.)


	5. bad day

**Chapter 5 Bad day**

**Jakes pov**

They come at us. My brother tells my sisters to get back in the house. Just then a motor hits it I start crying as my mom gets hauled away then everything starts closing in it all turns to black I hear my brother calling me then I wake up. I am in the base ball field behind a hedge so that the NRUA can't see us. My brother is trying to wake me up.

"What happened" I asked.

"You passed out after our House blew up." James responds.

"Man, my head really hurts."

"Dude, what where you dreaming about." Lin asks.

"O, nothing."

"I can tell your lying." Jason says.

"It's just what happened before I passed out."

"Fine, Quick get down here comes some soldiers." James whispers. James and I sneak to the hedge then when the guards pass we jump out and use our combat knifes to slit their throats while holding there mouth so the cant scream. We gently lay their bodies down carefully not to make a noise. I put my knife in my boot. We take the uniforms so that we can sneak out without detection. Just then a squad of soldiers sees us. We quickly run to the jeep and drive towards the woods. (End Scene)

**New scene jasper woods**

We all get out of the vehicles and wait for the soldiers to come. When they do we jump out and tell them to drop their guns, they quickly obey. We take them to our camp and make them tell us what they know.

"All we know is that there's supposed to be a rally tomorrow.

"Where?" my brother shouts pointing his Glock 19 in the captives face.

"In the square," He replies. My brother looks disgusted and tells me and Jason to take them out to pasture. We quickly lead them away from camp and shoot them. When we get back our supper is ready. When we sit down to eat we here a rustle in the bushes. We all point our guns at the bushes.

"Please don't shoot we hear someone say."

"Relax their humans" James says

"Actually we aren't" a golden wolf says.

"AAA" we all say and jump back.

**James's pov **

"Speak dog" I say

"Actually we aren't dogs" A black and white wolf says

"AAAA" we all say again

"Animals aren't supposed to talk" I say

"Well we do" says a black and grey wolf with blood stand paws.

**Jake's pov**

Dick just realizes they can talk and keeps repeating, "They can talk, they can talk"

"Dick shut up or I will shoot you in the face," I say.

"Who are you?" I ask

"I'm Kate, the gold wolf says.

"I'm Humphrey," the black and white wolf says. "I am Kate's mate."

"I'm age," the black and grey wolf with blood stained paws "I'm Humphrey's cousin. This is my mate Hayley and brother Joe" He says pointing to a female wolf and another black and grey wolf with blood stained fur.

"I'm Lily" says a white wolf. "I am Kate's sister and this is my mate Garth" she says pointing to a reddish tan wolf.

"We have come to help you. Lily and Hayley can't fight but there staying with us," Kate says

"Ok we can use you," James said

"No" I say "they couldn't last in a gun fight."

"They'll be fine. In the marines we used dogs all the time." James said

"Fine, but they don't go into battle unless absolutely necessary"

"Ok"


	6. death

**Chapter 6 death**

**Jakes pov **

We start training with the wolves so we can be more effective with them in battle. As age and I are walking through the woods looking for food when we come across some NRUA soldiers. Age circles behind while I engage them from the front both soldiers fall to the ground. Age rips apart the one that survives my initial assault.

**Pilot's pov**

"Sir I have found the resistance camp permission to engage."

"Permission granted."

"Engaging."

**Jakes pov**

We return to camp. (To save a life by the fray) Just then a su-34 attack planes flies over head.

"Get down." James yells

"Do you think he saw us" Jason asks. Then the pilot turns and starts firing its machine guns at us.

"Get something to shoot that thing down." I yell to Kris. Kris runs to the jeep and grabs a stolen stinger and 2 rockets. As were trying to shoot it down it hits Mat three times. I don't see him get hit until after Kris shoots down the pilot.

**Pilot's pov**

"Missile lock. O no."

**Jakes pov**

"Hit him" I tell Kris. The stinger hits the planes in the wing but the pilot ejects and falls into the woods. Then I look over and see Mat lying on the floor of the forest bleeding from three built wounds. I run over to him.

"Stay with me buddy."

"I'm not go-in to ma-ke it"

"Yes you are, you are going to get up and walk away from this"

"I—can't do-it. Tell Emma I love her."

"Mat, wake up Mat."

"Let's go get that pilot and make him wish he was never alive" I say while standing up. (End Song)

As James, Jason, and I tramp through the forest looking for the pilot we her loud "NO" from camp.

"You think Emma found out," I Ask

"Yep," they reply. As we come upon the pilot we see his leg is broken. I walk up to him and point my colt at his head.

"Why did you do that?" I shout at him.

"American dog," is all he says

"WHY?" I shout again.

"Frag yourself,"

"Fine," I pull the pin of a frag grenade and drop it in his lap and we walk away.

As we get back we see Emma crying over Mat.

"We need to move. There will be a search team and we need to be ready." I say. The girls lay some flowers while we boys found a cave to put the body in and covered it with stones.

"We will never forget your sacrifice." James says. We wait for the search team and shoot them when they come. We don't even bother to question them we just open fire and let them drop where they stand. We scavenge their bodies and take their weapons. Then we let the wolves tear them apart so no one will suspect that they were taken out by humans. As we come out of the woods and we find their trucks and take them with everything inside.

We then see another su-34 dog fighting with an f-18 hornet. The hornet takes a shot in the wing and the pilot ejects. Kris uses another stinger to bring the su-34 down. The pilot doesn't eject. We then head of to find the pilot.


	7. new friends

**Chapter 7 new friends**

**James's pov **

"We need to get over there now!" I say

"Why?" Jewels says

"Didn't you see that dog fight?"

"Ya"

"We need to rescue him before the ground team gets him." "Everybody grab a weapon and let's go"

**Jake's pov **

We see the NRUA troops and open fire. Dick unloads his SPAS 12 into the incoming troops. Dick isn't the brightest boy but he has top scores on most call of duty, battle field, and halo games. Ally pulls the pin of a frag and chucks it into a squad of incoming troops.

"Be careful with those grenades" James yells. We fight our way to the pilot. On the way Jason gets hit in the leg.

"Ah"

"Get down Ill cover you bro." I say and I jump to cover him.

"It's all right, it missed the bone." He says

"Then get up and get moving" I half say half laugh.

"Hand me a mag" James shouts "I'm out."

We finally reach the pilot. He has a skinned knee but that's all.

"Sank you for saving me young stirs." "You must be the resistance in the area. Nice dogs you have there."

"Yes we are. THE wolves don't like being called dogs and there is one more thing." I say

"We talk," Kate says

"WHAT THE. Animals don't talk!"

"That's what I said," James says

"Well I might as bring you up to date on the current happenings."The pilot says. "First of all my name is Cornel Gorge Finder I am in the Canadian air force. Second you won't have to worry about the NRUA air force the Canadian air force is constantly harassing them. I was sent to pick of a straggler. I'm glad you were there to rescue me. Third the US military should be here shortly; just as soon as they finish off the Middle East. It won't take long. Do you know what you're going to do next?"

"Ya were hitting the rally in two days." James says.

"Good I actually have a map of the square here." We plan long into the night.

The next morning we are all training hard. We keep training all day. That afternoon we hit a weapon stock. We take the guards by surprise and have Emma, Ally, and Sammy guard the entrance with the wolves while we storm the main vault. We get 20 m4 clips and 30 RPGs along with two as50 sniper rifles which James and I claim as ours. We all try and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

The next morning were hanging around till our strike tonight. I ask,

"What do you miss the most?

"Indoor plumbing," Ally says

My shower and beauty products." Says Jewels

"Homemade meals," Jason says

"Battle field 3," says Dick

"Dud, your living battle field 3," says Lin

"Mat," Emma cries

"We all know that you miss Mat, Emma. Everything is going to be all Right," I try without success to comfort Emma. Now we just wait 4 hours tell it's time to strike.

Westart a conversation with Cornel Finder.

"What countries still have freedom?" I ask.

"Well, England and most of the European countries still have some freedom. Manley because they surrendered without much fight."

What about South Korea and India?" I ask. He through a bottle of whisky into the fire imitating an explosion.

"Gone."


	8. freedom fighters

**Chapter 8 freedom fighters**

**Jake's pov**

James and I have our sniper rifles trained in on the guards. In between us Jewels has an RPG ready. I look through my scope and see the commander with two guards on either side of him speaking from a makeshift platform. I also see my friends with the wolves ready for the signal. I still don't fill right using them. The just don't look like they could survive a gun fight. O well Time to get this thing started.

**Jason's pov**

We wait for the signal. We watch as two tanks role into place.

"We are so doomed." I say.

"If we stick with the plan everything should be alright," Dick says (Dead wrong by The Fray starts playing) then the two tanks blow up.

"That would be the signal," Sammy says.

**Jake's pov **

When we blow up the tanks with the C4 we had placed inside, James and I use our rifles to take out the commanding officers guards. Before we can get a fix on the commander he is rushed into one of his cars and race away.

I see Kris runs for a jeep with a .50 caliber chain gun on top. I think what in the world is he doing when I hear Dick yell. I look for Him and see him lying on the ground bleeding from a chest wound. I think how Dick could get shot. He is the world's best gamer.

Then it hits me, the only way Dick could get hit is by a sniper. I quickly radio my friends

"There is a sniper get to cover." James and I immediately look for the sniper.

**James's pov**

Jake and I look for the sniper. I see a glint of light and shoot it. The enemy sniper didn't stand a chance. I then stand up and shout so everybody can hear me.

"Freedom for all." Everybody starts grabbing weapons or anything they can find and help fight the NRUA

**Jason's pov**

We continue to fight. I use my Scar 4 to shoot the NRUA troops. We fight them back, but then tank roles up.

**Jewel's pov **

I see a tank role up and my part of the plan goes into action. I raise the RPG and fire one rocket in to the tanks tracks and another one at the top of the tank. Both are direct hits. There are a couple troops left which we pick off but my part is done or so I thought. Just as we thought we won an attack helicopter comes in. I am surprised but fire at the helicopter. I miss. Thankfully the boy's sniper rifles were powerful enough to bring down the chopper. I give Jake a kiss. He almost faints. I giggle.

Then one lands and Cornel Finder immediately went for it with cover fire from Lin, Kris, Jilli, Sammy and Ally.

**Cornel George Finder's** **pov**

When the chopper lands me and two of the boys and three girls come with me and we take the chopper and claim it as our own. (End Scene)

**Somewhere in the building**

**Normal pov**

Lilly and Hayley take shelter in the building Guarded by Kate and Humphrey.

"Kate why aren't you fighting?" Humphrey asks.

"I have something to tell you. "Get Age and Garth." Humphrey runs out side and Calls Age and Garth.

"The girls have something to tell us."

"What is it?" The boys ask.

"Were pregnant," the girls say together.

"WHAT!" the boys say.

"Don't tell the humans or they will try to keep us away or worse they'll send us back to our pack," Kate says.

"Ok."

**Jason's pov **

I see Humphrey call Garth and Age. I wonder why he would call them, but everyone is so happy that we one that I got couldn't up in the moment. I look for Dick but I can't find him. I ask Jake were he went. He just shakes his head and says

"He didn't make it." With that everyone fell silent. We all get in our vehicles and drive to the woods. There was a prison nearby we went and set everybody. Free.

**I killed Dick and now all the wolf girls are pregnant. I've got more interesting twist. Until next time. **


	9. road trip

**Chapter 9 road trip **

**James's pov**

We drive toward where Humphrey and Kate say there pack is. (Flash back last night)

We can't go back to camp because the NRUA probably know where it is. So we ask Humphrey and Kate if we can go to their pack. They say yes and we all head toward the jasper park. (End Flash back)

As we head down toward the park we see the road is blocked. We stop in front of them and get out.

"We are the Freedom fighters let us by." we tell the guards. They laugh.

"We know who you are and are bringing you to Justice."

"Well you're the one who chose the hard way through." Jake says. They immediately point their guns at us.

"O, I didn't mean me," Jake says. Just then the stolen helicopter piloted by Cornel Fender and me because I learned how to pilot a helicopter in case of an emergency in the marines. Comes out and totally destroys the blockade. We drive on through. And head for Jasper. When we get there we do not see any wolves. We wonder were the all are. We cross over a hill and to every ones tare we see what few wolves survived J-dog and Blood are now dead. They lay everywhere. Kate starts to cry when she sees one wolf that looks almost like here.

"That was my mom, now both of my parents are dead." Lilly comes over and leans in and tells her not to cry, she still has all of them and the pups.

"Wait, what pups?" I ask

"O nothing," Lilly says

"What pups," I ask again a little irritated

"All of us are pregnant," Hayley says

"WHAT!" I shout.

"We didn't want to tell you cus we thought you might send us away, but now you can't send us hear so we hope you won't make us leave." Hayley says while trembling.

"It's ok we would never send you away." I say "But now you cannot fight and will have a guard. Any volunteers?"

"I will," Ally says.

"Ok," I have a plan where we can stay

**Sorry it's a short chapter. Next time I should be bigger**


	10. backup

**I'm back with another chapter**

**Chapter 10 Hotel **

**Jakes pov**

"Nice hiding place bro," I say

We are standing outside a hotel.

"Well do you have a better idea, bro?" James says.

"Ya, we can go hide in one of the wolf caves. This is the first place there going to look for us."

"Boys let's stop fighting and let me go take a shower," Jewels says.

"Fine," We say together. We walk in and ask the receptionist for two rooms.

"Under what name?" she asked

"U, FF," I say.

"I'm going to need a name sir "

"Freedom fighters," James says.

"You're the freedom fighters?!"

"Yes we are now shh we don't want every one knowing who we are."

"I'll be quiet, now I have two great rooms for you, but your dogs will have to stay outside." Kate growls

"They don't like being called dogs and there's another thing."

"We talk" Age says. The accountant faints

We head to our rooms and unpack

"We shouldn't be here. The URNA will find us no doubt."

"It's the best place to be right now."

"No its not,"

Just as I was about to respond we hear footsteps in the hall

**James pov**

"Radio the girls to be ready" I tell Jake. Then I step outside.

There are 5 marines.

"I have been sent to find the résistance in the area." The leader says

"Well you found it." I say

An African American carries a grenade launcher; an English man carries a chain gun: an Australian caries a M4 commando with dual M1911, I can already tell He and my brother are going to get along nicely: a Russian carries a sniper rifle; the sergeant caries a SPAS 12 with for grip.

"I am Private Vin US marines," African American says

"I am Private Snicker British Royal Marines," the English man says. I snicker

"I am Private Richard 1st division Australian army," the Australian says.

"I am Private Anton ex Russian sniper," The Russian says with ascents. They all had accents.

"I am Sergeant Roger Army Rangers. I am in charge here."

"Actually, I am" Cornel Finder says coming out in his full uniform, metals and all.

"So there's two of you." Sergeant Roger

"Actually there is 17 of us." Cornel Finder says as Jake, Jason, Lin, Kris, Jewels, Emma, Jilli, Allison, Sammy, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Age, Hayley, And Joe come out.

"That's a lot of people and dogs. I didn't think dogs were aloud in the hotel." Sergeant Roger says.

"WERE NOT DOGS" Kate yells.

"Holy earth" the solders say and jump back

"Animals can't speak," Sergeant Roger says.

"That's what we said," Cornel Finder and I say together.

"Why are you here?" Jake asks

"We were sent to get a package and we want your help"

"You want us to help you get a package?" Jake asks.

"Well it isn't a normal package. It's a giant EMP. It will help us win the war. But the Armed forces should get back from defeating the Middle East in about half a week we just have to hold out that long. Will you help?"

"Sure." I say "Well we need to go to bed tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."


	11. escape

**Chapter 11 escape**

**Jakes pov**

We are woken up by yelling outside our windows. We go to the balcony and see tons of NRUA.

"You are to surrender now," the commander yells.

Like we're not giving up now open fire," James yells.

We open fire yelling targets. I use my dad's commando to pick of several troops. They just seem to come on forever. We finally retreat down the stairs and fight from any advantage we can find.

**Soldier's pov**

"We just need one. Grab that kid over there and that measly mutt of his

**Lin's pov**

Soldiers grab me and stab a knife into my back. I scream and then they grab Garth and stab a knife into his hip. We escape but just barely.

**Soldier's pov**

We let the kid and mutt go.

"Is that tracer working?" a solder asks.

"Ya," I point to two red dots on the screen.

"Follow them where ever they go," the commander says.

"Yes sir" I reply

**Jake's pov**

We run away. As were running away Sammy gets hit and goes down we don't stop it's already too late for her. We jump in the jeep and head for Jasper Park. (End scene)

Once we get to Jasper Park we brake.

"They shouldn't find us for a few hours," James says then out of nowhere a bullet hits him in the head.

"Sniper get down," I shout we all hit the ground then run for the jeep.

When were a couple miles away from the enemy I shout.

"What was that? How did they find us so quickly?" then I notes Garth limping and Lin sitting funny. I go over and take Lin's shirt off. He yells at me.

"Why did you do that?"

"A tracer wound and Garth has one too" Jason says.

"YOU," Jewels shout.

"What did I do?" Lin asks.

"Because of you James is dead. And don't think I forgot about you Garth."

"Lin didn't mean to hurt James," I said

"And neither did Garth," Lilly said.

"We will stay here and what for the NRUA," Lin and Garth say.

"No," Lilly shouts.

"We have to," Garth says.

"What about the pups?"

"If I don't stay there will be no pups." We give them weapons, medicine and food.

(Over My head by the fray tarts playing and the drive away scene last as long as the song)

We jump into the Jeep and drive away. A tear falls down Ally's cheek. We watch as they fade into the distance.

"Good bye Ally," Lin whispers wear only he and Garth can hear and then they turn to face the enemy.


	12. final battle

**Chapter 12 the final battle**

**Age's pov**

It's time to take the EMP. We are all ready we just wait for Jake's signal. When he says go we all Charge the headquarters. The NRUA open fire on us and Jake immediately falls and is followed by Kris, Vin, Snicker and Finder. We continue the charge. A mortar shell lands killing Jewels, Ally, and Jilli. Soldiers step out of the building killing Richard, Anton, and Roger.

Only the wolves remain. Humphrey and Kate stand outside to guard us as we continue on. Hayley and Lilly, who have been training, stand outside the office as I continue on to get the course Joe choose today to sleep away from the rest of us and isn't in the battle. As I go for the package I hear.

"Don't think about that package." I turn around and there is a Guard holding Hayley with a gun to hear head.

"Touch that package and your little girlfriend gets it."

"No I shout."

"Get the package," Hayley says.

"I can't. I wouldn't survive without you."

"You have to." I am left with the impossible dissection. My mate or the package. I finally dive for the package. I wait for the gun shot that will surely follow, but it never comes. I turn around and see the soldier drop Hayley and fall over, a knife in his back. Jake stands behind him.

"End simulation." He says.

"What?" I say.

"That was just a test." He says as the building and the surrounding vegetation disappear

"We wanted to see of you could make the right dissection even if the choice is imposable. The simulation is made of solid holograms. It's what Sergeant Roger and his men use. Were prepping it for Joe now." He says as they carry in an unconches Joe.

**Normal pov**

"Simulation begin." Jake says. The same thing happens for Joe except when he gets to the office his bait is Age.

"I can't leave you little bro." he says

"You have to. What would mom want you to do?"

"To save you." he says jumping for Age. A gunshot goes off.

"End simulation." Jake says angrily.

"What?" Joe says.

"This was a test to see if you could make the impossible dissection. You failed."

"Sorry."

"It is better to have a dead friend and a secure package than to have a dead friend and a failed mission." Jake says.

"Time for the real thing," Sergeant Roger says.

**Jake's pov **

It's no longer a simulation. We charge the head Quarters. Richard goes down in the courtyard. We keep running. Once we make it inside we split into two teams. Jason, Age, Joe, Jewels, and I go for the package, the rest head for the commander's office. When we reach the room we search frantically.

**Kris's pov **

We get to the office room and only lose Vin on the way. When we get there I pull out my Glock 19 and point it at the commander's head.

"This is for everyone you killed," and shoot him in the head. Just then Anton gets shot in the back. Trader scum the guard says. We just shoot him. We all head out side.

**Jake's pov**

We get outside and wait as cornel Finder lands the stolen chopper.

"Why don't you come back to the states with us?" Sergeant Roger says.

"Thanks but our lives are here and sides there are a lot of new wiling freedom fighters." I say motioning to a large group of people.

"Well until I see you next." he says while flying off.


	13. epilogue

**Chapter 13 Epilog**

**Normal pov **

(All at once by the fray starts playing)

**-1 year later**

**-The EMP was put into effect and all the NRUA were left open. They quickly surrender**

(slide show of pictures at the same time)

**-Jake and Jewels ** **have married and are part of the ATDT (advanced Take Down Team) Age and Hayley stayed as there pet's.**

**-Kris and Jilli have married. Kris is a fitness instructor. They both are reserve members of the ATDT. They Have adopted Humphrey and Kate.**

**-Jason is enrolled in West Point and is a reserve member of the ATDT. Joe is his pet.**

**-Ally is preparing for her last year of high school and is a reserve member of the ATDT**

**Emma works at the store where she and Mat first met. She has adopted Lilly. **

**They all have earned a badge of honor for fighting against the NRUA.**

(scene focuses on Emma at work)

**Normal pov **

Mat walks down the aisle of a small general store. He turns a corner and bumps into a girl.

"Sorry" he says.

"It's ok," She says shyly.

"Hay, you're the new girl in school."

"Ya."

"High, My names Mat."

"Emma."

"See you around."

"Ya." Emma says and blushes as she walks away. (Resume)

"There's someone to see you." Heather Her co-worker says. Bringing Emma back. "He Looks like a giant robot and there's a wolf with him."

Heather says. Emma runs out side to see what appeared to be a giant suet of Iron man armor. The suet opens up.

"MAT!" Emma yells and runs and hugs Mat. "How did you survive!?"

"I will tell you in a minute." He says as the stolen NURA chopper lands.

"I am here to see about recruiting a private Lynch." Jake says.

"That would be me." Mat says.

"Mat is that you?" Jake asks

"Yes it is."

"Hey" the wolf yells

"AH!" all the ATDT troopers yell

"I thought only the Lieutenant had a talking wolf," One solder says.

"Gath is that you?" Lilly yelped

"I'm glad my mate didn't forget me," Garth laughs

"I would never forget you," Lilly says. "I need to show you our pups," she says and leads him inside.

"Well now that were all together," Richard says. This is a truly happy ending

(picture of every one day before attack. fades to a current picture)


End file.
